Love and Betrayal
by SakuyaSnowflakes
Summary: Syaoran left Hong Kong to come to Tomoeda, Japan to look for the person that was foretold to kill off the Li clan and restart the whole clan into their own surname. He's told by his mother to go to Japan and find this person full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a new story...again. I really have to finish my others, but those were like...I really long time ago, so I probably won't do anything with them anymore. So, here's a new one. This whole entire chapter is basically the summary of the story, but I'll write a summary anyways cause I'm just so awesome like that...(-shrugs-)... **

**Syaoran left Hong Kong to come to Tomoeda, Japan to look for the person that was foretold to kill off the Li clan and restart the whole clan into their own surname. He's told by his mother to go to Japan and find this person, alert the Li clan in Hong Kong if necessary and eliminate the person before anyone is hurt...Little does Syaoran know that this person will be the one he falls in love with. Will Syaoran place his family above this person, and betray her? Or will he disobey his family to support her? Dun dun dunnn! :P**

**------------------------------  
**

"Syaoran-kun! Don't leave me!" Sakura cried out to me and I wondered what in the world I was doing. I stared at her sea green eyes and quickly looked away. I couldn't help her. "Syaoran-kun!"

As she cried out again, the pain in her voice sent chills down my spine. Shaking my head in sorrow and resentment, I began to run, not looking back. As I ran, all I could hear was the chilly wind howling my name and the cold snow tearing my at my flesh, trying to eat me away.

"_Syao…ran…Syao…ran…," _It hissed and I put my hands over my ears and shut my eyes to the blurring colors of white and blue around me. I didn't care if I ran into something. I just had to get away.

"Go away! I can't" I whispered. "I can't, I can't," I could feel my whole body breaking as I forced myself to keep running. I had to run. It's what I did best in this kind of situation. Just run away from all my difficulties, all my failures. Just run and everything will be better…so I thought.

-~o-~o-~o-~o-~o-~

_2 years ago_

"Tomoyo-chan?" I heard Kinomoto ask the long black haired girl sitting to her right. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" She replied to Kinomoto.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm scared. I had a dream last night that-" She was cut off by Kaiyou-Sensei as she began her lesson today.

Being 13 was such a big nuisance. Lessons were as boring as always and I couldn't wait to get into High School already. Everyone said High School was going to be more competitive and fun. I needed some of that right now. At the current moment though, I was stuck here fumbling over Japanese. Why had I moved here anyways? Hong Kong was so much better. Right, to find the person that was foretold by someone nearly 200 years ago who was going to destroy the Li clan. Some person holding tremendous power and was born with it. They're so sure this person is in this time period. Watch the person not even exist. No one here seemed like that kind of person, a person that would want to kill and destroy.

But I was sent here to find the person, this person that is in my grade, which should be in this classroom right now. That should be secretly planning how to kill me right here in this room and I still don't know who.

My eyes flickered to every desk. Being in the back of the room was very convenient. I was able to see everyone and be prepared for any suspicious movement. This is why I never fell asleep in class. Believe me. I would if I wasn't under such pressure of being attacked at any moment.

Some people were passing notes, some reading under their desks and others were actually paying attention and getting involved with the class. I would raise my hand later. I wasn't in the mood at the current moment of my 8th grade year.

What raised my attention for the first time in this class is how Kinomoto was being so jittery and unable to stay still. What was wrong with her? Why should I care anyways? I made a soft scoffing sound which somehow raised the attention of my teacher. Out of everyone else not paying attention in the room, she had to choose me.

"Li-san? Would you like to read the next ten lines?"

I stuttered in my awful Japanese for a total of seven minutes, I counted in my head each second that went by, and finally sat down in relief. I heard a couple people snickering, but there were a few students that scolded them. I felt my face flushing a deeper shade of red knowing there were people who actually understood me, caring enough to stand up for me. I smiled slightly in thanks even though they couldn't see.

"Li-san, your Japanese is improving. Good job," Kaiyou-sensei smiled at me and chose one of the snickering people that hadn't been paying attention to read. He did worse than me and I felt avenged for. This meant I didn't have to pull out my sword after class and knock the person unconscious. Cool. Though I slightly wished I could whisper the magical words to unleash my sword and actually use it again.

~o~o~o~o~

During lunch break, most of us went outside to eat. Kinomoto and Daidouji sprinted off into the forest and I followed them half way and turned to go eat in another part of the park. Spinel came out of my backpack and took in a deep breath of autumn air.

"It's nice out today," He murmured and flew on ahead of me. I didn't respond. "I wonder how Ruby and Eriol are doing. Why haven't you called your cousin these past few days, eh?"

"You can call them yourself," I muttered. "That guy sent you with me just so you would contact him on how I was coping right? I'm sure you've been talking to him. I have nothing to talk about with my cousin,"

"If you say so," Spinel grinned slightly and looked up at the sky. He then suddenly sprinted off in a completely different direction I was planning on going.

"Spinel!" I called. This time, he was the one that didn't respond. He flew off, leaving me to chase after him. "Spinel!" What if someone saw him? What would happen? I shuddered and pushed the thought aside.

Soon, Kinomoto and Daidouji came into view. I halted and wasn't sure whether or not to go over to them. They seemed like they hadn't noticed Spinel yet and I didn't want to make any unnecessary move to make them see me or him.

"I'm not sure I remember it all correctly, but I've been having this dream for a long time. I'm finally beginning to be able to remember little bits of it. I remember someone whispering. 'Why don't you finish her off?' Everything was all dark and scary and I was locked up or something. If it wasn't for Kero, I might not have woken up. It might have been to late," Kinomoto cried, her voice growing more tense as she progressed with her story.

Who was Kero?

"Huh?" A strange slightly foreign accented voice questioned, which made all off us look up and around. "Is that who I think it is? Spinel Sun?"

I looked over at Spinel. A plush toy that looked similar to Spinel, but was yellow and looked more bear-like than Spinel's cat-like features was approaching him. "Keroberos?"

"Suppi!" The yellow plush toy exclaimed and launched itself upon Spinel.

"Su…ppi?" Kinomoto and I asked at the same time. She turned around to look at me.

"Li-kun?" She asked. I blinked and I began to walk backwards, ready to sprint off but I couldn't just leave Spinel here.

"Spinel," I hissed as he tried to break the plush toy's embrace. "Get over here. Let's go,"

"But, Kero's here. I'm finally reunited with Kero after so many years," He mumbled. "I don't want to leave right now. So long,"

"I'm sorry Suppi, I wanted to go see the world. Sakura here saved me from a bunch of scary mean little kids that were trying to tear me apart, so I've been staying with her. Why are you here with…this kid?"

Spinel didn't answer the plush toy.

"Li-kun, Spinel Sun, Suppi, he's yours?" Kinomoto asked.

"No, my cousin's. I'm guessing Eriol created Kero as well seeing that the two of them know each other," I replied.

Daidouji's eyes opened wide. "This Eriol. He has magic?"

"Yeah,"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Shh, Tomoyo-chan," And Tomoyo's bouncing halted for a second and she continued again a little calmer than earlier.

"That's interesting, how Keroberos ended up with you," I said coolly trying to read Kinomoto's tense expression. "Nothing happens without reason. Do you have magical powers?"

Daidouji paused her bouncing and turned to look at Kinomoto. "Do you?" Daidouji asked, her face blank of any emotion.

Kinomoto's eyes flicked to her friend then back at me. "No, I don't," She replied. "Until I met Kero, I didn't really believe in magic," She giggled slightly, but eyes gave nothing away and Daidouji pouted.

"It would be so awesome if you did have magic though, Sakura-chan!"

"See you around then," I said slowly and turned on my heel. Spinel. "Spinel, come look for me when you're done socializing alright?" I called over my shoulder.

"Okay," Came the soft distant reply.

Kinomoto was silent as Daidouji began a discussion on something about dresses and video taping and I wondered if Kinomoto was telling the truth when I asked her. It wasn't possible that she wouldn't tell Daidouji something like that. She seemed like the kind of person that depended on others to live. There was no way she would keep a secret from Daidouji.

But I've only been here for a couple of years and I'm not that close to her. But from the sidelines, it just seems that way. I kept walking until I was out of the park of our school and nearly crashed into the fence of the next-door high school. There was someone over there on the other side, leaning against the tree sleeping it seemed. I wondered who it was and walked closer to see.

A tall guy with gray-ish hair and glasses. "Hey!' I called out. Was he okay?

When the person opened his eyes, huge angelic wings sprouted from his back and his eyes opened revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm probably only gonna be able to upload new chapters over the weekend because of homework, swimming, etc, so I'm sorry for the delays for everyone...Hope you like this Chapter! I'm not too fond of it, and might make revisions and stuff, so...XD**

**-----------------------------------------------------  
**

"Aren't you…" I trailed off trying to remember what Eriol had told me about this person. I couldn't remember. What was his name?

"Yue," He said as he approached the massive fence in front of me. "I sense power from you. Li right? Li, Syaoran."

The wind blew slightly around us and Yue's wings fluttered slightly, making him looking even more sacred and magnificent than he already was. I was transfixed. I had to summon a lot of force to even get a nod in.

"Eriol contacted me about you. I was wondering when we would meet. Have you found the person yet? They've been getting slightly aggravated with you," Yue smirked and immediately, the uneasiness grew to anger.

"I'm close. You can tell him that and to keep his nose back in his notes and books," I snapped. "I found Keroberos, who was a guardian along with you I assume," I kept talking but something in Yue's eyes caused me to stop. He seemed elsewhere. "Yue, are you alright?"

"Keroberos. You've seen him?"

"Yes, with Kinomoto…seems like they've been together for a few years and stuff. What's…wrong?"

"I need to talk to him then. This is wrong, so wrong. If only Yukito could remember and see everything that goes on when I'm in control over his body," Yue muttered. "Take me to them,"

"What?! Why?" I exclaimed. "They would freak out if they saw you! I'll try to bring Keroberos over here. You wait,"

"I can't," He said and flew up above the fence and over the park in our school. He was actually going to hunt them down then. That wasn't good. I had a bad feeling. I sprinted as fast as I could back into the park and tried to remain unseen by Yue. I had to get to them before he did.

There they were, in perfect view. Spinel and the stuffed animal were talking about sweets I could hear as I got closer and the two girls were still going on about dresses and video taping. "Kinomoto!" I hissed. They looked up, and so did the two plush toys. "You have to go hide!"

I grabbed Kinomoto's wrist and pulled her up to her feet and we were soon all running as fast as we could out of the park and into the school's supply cottage. We were all inside, safe. I looked around to check everyone was here. Kinomoto had collapsed onto the floor on her knees looking at me with confusion, the plush toy and Spinel were both standing next to each other on a nearby desk, but where was Daidouji? And how had the door closed behind us?

It must've been the wind. I thought and looked around once more. Daidouji really wasn't here. "You had a friend with you didn't you?" I whispered.

Kinomoto's eyes opened wider than before. "Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaimed and jumped up from the ground about to dash out the door. I caught her my the arm and she kept trying to pull away from my grasp. I scream outside caused us both to stop fighting. Both of us were immobile.

"We have to go help her!" Kinomoto shouted at me.

"Shh!" I hissed. "We can't go out right now. This could be worse than it already is with you out there as well!" I took out the charm from my black pants and had it dangle in front of my eyes. I could feel my heart accelerating. I whispered softly words I was taught to release my sword from its dormant stage.

When I glanced at Kinomoto, she was backing up slightly from me. "Li-kun?" She whispered.

"Stay behind me." I instructed. Slowly, I went over by the window and looked out through the layer of dust. Daidouji was tied with a rope around her waist and the rope extended up wrapped around a thick tree branch. So Yue wasn't planning to harm her?

I walked towards the door of the storage room and slowly reached for the knob. As I was reaching for it, something in the atmosphere changed and I lunged at Kinomoto and hid the two of us under a pile of rags, blankets and hard objects. The plush toy and Spinel also hid in two separate big pots. Searching around for something bigger to hide us, I noticed a large blanket. I pulled at it and it draped over us. My sword lay by my side, all covered up, nothing showing. Perhaps I should put it away, so Yue wouldn't sense me, but it would leave me and Kinomoto armless, so I kept it out.

In a few moments, the door was blasted open and I heard light footsteps. Yue had entered and I felt as if my heart stopped as he walked towards me and Kinomoto's hiding spot. Why had I thought this would even work? He was going to hurt her now wasn't he? I wouldn't let him.

My hand clenched hard on my sword as I readied myself for any sudden movement of a battle. I had to protect her. I knew this, and I was going to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**These Chapters are all really short aren't they...? Haha...I'll try to make them longer or something. When I write in chapters, they're always short...Usually I just write continuously, non-ending stories with no break. **

**XD Well...I hope you like this chapter~**

**--------------------------------------------------------  
**

Kinomoto was deathly silent beside me. I could feel her body tense, tight in a ball next to me. It was interesting she wasn't shaking like what girls would usually do in these kinds of situations. I knew from the experience of my sisters back in Hong Kong. Even though they were strong pretty girls, they would be scared out of their wits right now.

Yue stopped walking around, which stopped all my train of thought. I waited, listening to dust settling on the ground. It wasn't possible for Yue to have found us. We were hidden pretty well in this dark storage room. The only possible solution was he sensed the magic from my sword, but that could be fixed with a spell…if only I had thought of it before Yue came in.

"What did you want to see me for?" It was the plush toy. He must've come out of hiding.

Kinomoto gasped beside me, but Yue didn't seem to hear. "The girl," He whispered. "Why did you go to her? What is that you've left us to live with her?"

"She saved my life," The toy responded. "And I didn't know how to get back home."

"There's more to it than that." Yue snapped with a death-like tone of voice.

"I don't have any other explanation for you. I speak the truth."

"Half the truth is what it seems more like. If you don't tell me, I'll take the girl out there with me, and you'll never see her again."

"Sure, go ahead. She's not out there anymore if you would care to take a look." The plush toy responded a smirk seemed to be plastered on his face.

"Well, you may have forgotten, that girl of yours is in this cabin isn't she?"

"You stay away from her!" Kero's voice was bristling with anger.

I heard Yue walking towards us now, and that was my cue. I had no idea what they were talking about earlier, but I was on Kinomoto's side right now, even though I felt I should be on Yue's side. I flung the blanket off of myself and faced Yue, sword ready in both hands. Suddenly, a blur of orange flashed before my eyes and a huge beast appeared before me. Its wings spread out majestically before me and the beast looked at me, its amber eyes glowing like fire. "Kid, I'll handle this." It was the plush toy! I blinked startled as his back arched and pounced at Yue.

A snarl from the entrance of the cabin drew my attention. Spinel was in his true form with Daidouji on his back. He bounded over to me and as he did, Kinomoto came out of the tangled mess. She wasn't appalled at any of this, she only stared with a look on her face that told me she wanted to fight along side of the plush toy.

"Stop fighting," She whispered. "Kero! Stop fighting!" She cried out.

Immediately, the fighting stopped and Kinomoto stepped forward in front of Yue. "You were talking about me earlier. What did you mean? I saved Kero from a bunch of little kids a few years ago. He's been with me ever since then. There's no secret in our relationship together. He's like my little pet friend." She said boldly to Yue.

Yue smirked. "You won't be able to cover that up long from Li here, Sakura. I know there's more to it than that. There has to be, or else you would never have meet Keroberos."

"What about all those other kids who was trying to rip Kero apart? I was just passing by and had to save the little kitty, which is what I had thought he was at the time."

"What is he to you now then?"

"An amazing magical creature from some other realm I'd like to go visit. You're from there too aren't you?" Kinomoto asked Yue with such innocence that it made me want to laugh.

"You can say that, I guess." Yue then flung out his arm at Kinomoto and in his hands appeared a bow and arrow. "Aren't you going to fight back?"

""How should I fight back? I have nothing to fight with." Kinomoto whispered, her eyes were full of fear. What was Yue doing? He pulled the string back slightly and unleashed it.

"Sakura-chan!" Daidouji shrieked.

I jumped in front of Kinomoto and fended the arrow off with my sword.

"Didn't you hear what the plush toy said earlier? Stay away from Kinomoto." I lunged forward at Yue and as I attacked him, wings enveloped his entire body causing me to be flung backwards, crashing into the plush toy.

"Yukito-san!" Kinomoto's cry woke me from unconsciousness. Kinomoto was kneeling beside the guy I had seen earlier on the other side of the fence. "Yukito-san…is Yue? The person who had just tried to kill me?" She cried out and shook her head rapidly, disbelieving. "That can't be possible!" She screamed and ran out of the storage room into the park.

After a second of delay, Daidouji ran after her, calling Kinomoto's name after her. "Sakura-chan!" She cried out and paused right at the front steps of the storage room. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch up with Kinomoto. I had watched her in gym class before. She was a pretty fast sprinter, and I was sure I could hold her sprint pace and possibly even more.

Coming to the conclusion, I sprinted off past Daidouji to find Kinomoto. I could see her figure retreating into the park and so, I followed her. It was a horrible decision to leave her alone right now. The horrified expression on her face earlier when Yue changed back into his guise must've scared her.

Spinel was then by my side prancing forward in his beast form. I was about to yell at him for not switching back, but then I realized I was still holding onto my sword. Well then, if anyone saw us, it wouldn't be too good, but right now, we had to find Kinomoto.

A sudden scream pierced through the air causing birds to fly out of their nests in the high trees. Now that wasn't a good sign was it.

"Kinomoto!" I cried out.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is personally my favorite chapter so far~ It's so sarcastic and funny in my opinion. I've never written anything like this before, so it feels like a great accomplishment~ Yay! Hope you Enjoy it~ ^o^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

I felt myself jump over bushes and over grown tree roots. I longed her to make some sort of sound again so I could find her more quickly, but all was silent. As I ran, no one seemed to be around. Had the bell rang signaling the end of our lunch session? Not possible. There would still be people out here even if it wasn't our lunch break anymore. There are still other people in our school that might be on their break.

I realized suddenly that Spinel was no longer running along my side. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him. He was in his pouncing position, lips curled and snarling. I blinked slowly and turned to look at whatever Spinel was looking at. I couldn't see anything.

"Come on, dear Syaoran. Surely you have enough power in yourself that you can see me right?" A snicker. "Or have I gotten stronger since you were last in Hong Kong?"

"Eriol." I stated.

"Cousin!" Eriol exclaimed and removed his invisibility charm and came over to me, hugging me tight in his arms. I resisted the urge to push him away or hack at him with my sword. It would result in a very bad conflict, resulting with me on the ground dying and Eriol standing in triumph on top of me with his staff in his hands.

"Eriol!" Spinel cried with the same joyful enthusiasm as Eriol. "I didn't realize it was you! Master!" And now Spinel added into the whole mess by prancing onto us and licking his dear master's face. Somehow, I just had to be caught up in the middle of all this. Where was Kinomoto?

"Syaoran?" Eriol's worried tone drew my attention. "You seem like you're mind is elsewhere. What's wrong?" At this, Spinel immediately retreated from us and plastered a blank look across his face. He wasn't going to give anything away without my command.

"I was…" I stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Don't tell me you've found the person?"

"No, I haven't found the person."

"I won't give you away, my dear cousin."

"I didn't find the person."

"You're just saying that. You've actually found the person haven't you."

"No."

"Just face it cousin."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"It's Kinomoto, Sakura isn't it?"

"She doesn't have any powers."

"She might just be hiding them from you."

Silence.

"Wait. How do you know her?"

"I'm enrolled in your school now."

"You're avoiding my question. How do you know Kinomoto?" The last thing Eriol said suddenly sunk into my mind. "You're what?!"

"Ah, you should see the look on your face, little wolf!" Eriol chuckled and adjusted his shiny glassing on his nose. It made me want to break them. I felt my fingers twitch and I hoped Eriol didn't notice. "I'm enrolled in your school now." He repeated.

"Get out of my way." I muttered. I still had to find Kinomoto. I couldn't let Eriol block my way from what I was set on doing. This was just pathetic. I sprinted away from Eriol and didn't glance back. I hoped Spinel was following me. I wouldn't be able to face this on my own.

I kept running until I reached a clearing. Kinomoto was hunched over something and rocking back and forth on her heels.

Slowly, I walked forward towards her and she jumped slightly and looked back at me. She smiled slightly and looked back at whatever she was looking at. When I reached her, I looked down at was she was holding.

It was a small creature. A white rabbit it seemed like, but it was injured. Kinomoto was currently wrapping her handkerchief around the wound and humming a happy tune. "It was being attacked by birds, so I had to save it." She whispered.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little ointment bottle and held it out to her. I felt my face getting hot but I tried to ignore it. "Y-you should use this." I stammered. She looked up at me confused, and a smile slowly spread across her face and I had to look away.

"Thank you, Li-kun!" She said and took the ointment. "You've been very helpful to me today. I have no idea how to repay you." She laughed slightly.

"You don't have to." I muttered, still looking away. I wasn't focusing on anything in particular, but when my brain wasn't being fuzzy anymore, my vision cleared and my dulled senses became alert again in time for me to see Eriol standing right in my view. I blinked and shook my head. He was still there, with Spinel by his side. He had a smirk on his face and I wanted to run up that slope and punch him.

Slowly, the two of them turned and walked away right as the bell tolled calling us inside back to class. Kinomoto stood up beside me and held the rabbit out to me. "Where should we put it? I want it to be safe."

I thought for a second and remembered my lunch box I had dropped somewhere earlier when Spinel had sprinted off. "Ah. I know." I said and ran towards the place where I had seen Eriol last. That's where my lunch box was for sure and I was right. It sat there on the ground like it was waiting for me this entire time. Kinomoto had followed me up.

Without a second thought, I took out all my food and set it on the ground and used my napkins to make bedding. Kinomoto then set the rabbit inside. "You didn't eat at all today?" She asked me, eyeing the food on the ground.

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry. I'll last till the end of the day for sure. My stomach growled slightly and I hoped Kinomoto hadn't heard. Without any warning, a sandwich was shoved into my mouth. I nearly dropped my lunchbox that I was carrying so tenderly.

"What was that for?" I asked Kinomoto, as she kept the sandwich firmly in my mouth.

"You're hungry right? Sit down. We can eat here." She said and carrying all my stuff, she sat down on the grass. Slowly, I sat down next to her placing the lunchbox between us and began eating my sandwich.

"Aren't we going to be late then?"

"I have a good excuse, as long as nobody sees us." She said and lay down, closing her eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No need," She replied in the same tone as me. "I should be thanking you for helping me save that little bunny."


End file.
